Gamesmine Old Wounds
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Parts of both Gamer's and Jasmine's past are revealed.
1. Gamer's Scar

Gamer was watching TV at his house one day, when his left leg started throbbing in pain. He sighed as he realized what it must be. Katie was on a date with Alex, and Gamer was glad she was. He rolled up that leg of his jeans and felt the lower half of it with his hand. He winced in pain when he moved his hand down from just below the knee to just above his ankle.  
He sighed again, "I knew it. That old scar from middle school is bothering me again. Oh well, nothing I can do about it." Suddenly, there was a flash of light. He looked and grew nervous when he saw Jasmine looking right at him. He quickly dropped the pant leg and stammered, "H-hey J-Jasmine. W-what are y-you d-doing here?"  
She replied, "I just stopped by because I was bored. Why were you loking at your leg just now?"  
Gamer answered, "What makes you think there was a reason? Maybe I just felt like it."  
Jasmine's only response was to walk up to him, lift his leg up, and reveal the scar. Gamer tried to cover up his scar but Jasmine wouldn't let go.  
Jasmine asked, "So you've got a scar on your leg. What happened?"  
Gamer just turned away and huffed, "It's private."  
Jasmine glared at him and said sternly, "Come on. You can tell me. How did you get it?"  
Gamer replied angrily, "I said it's PRIVATE!" He tried to keep his anger in check, but he shuddered slightly.  
Jasmine said, "Gamer, calm down." She rubbed his quills for a few seconds until he stopped shuddering. Jasmine continued, "Good. Now, I know you don't want to tell me, but we've been dating for over 3 months. How long will it take for you to be open with me?"  
Gamer sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just...thinking about how I got the scar brings back memories. Memories that I want to forget, but can't."  
Jasmine replied gently, "So, how did you get it?"  
Gamer sighed again as he said, "All right. It was back in middle school..." He told her how he got the scar.

(Flashback; 4 years ago)  
12-year old Gamer was going to his first class of the day. He took his schedule out of his backpack to check what it was. He sighed when he saw that he had Gym first. He and Gregory had Gym together, and their Gym teacher had said that they'll be playing Soccor today.  
He thought, "I just know that Gregory will be wearing extra spikey cleats today." Sure enough, when he got to the Gym, Gregory had on the cleats. Gamer sighed again. This was going to be a long class.  
Gregory taunted, "What's the matter Lamer? Scared that my team will win?"  
Gamer shot back, "Shut up Gregory!" Gregory was about to respond, when the teacher blew his whistle.  
He said, "All right, I'll divide you up into teams. You 4 on that side," he pointed to Gamer and 3 other students. "And you 4 on that side," he pointed to Gregory and 3 others. Then he divided up the remaining students.  
After 10 minutes of playing, Gamer had the ball and was in perfect position to score. Suddenly, Gregory ran in front of him and said, "You're not going to score." Before Gamer could respond, Gregory kicked at Gamer's left leg with one of his cleats. He scraped Gamer's leg from below the knee to right above his ankle, causing him to fall to the floor screaming in pain and clutching his wounded leg. Gregory just stood there chuckling evilly.  
Suddenly, the teacher ran up to them. He looked at the bleeding Gamer then at Gregory and asked, "What happened?"  
Gregory lied, "Lamer just fell to the ground."  
Gamer hissed loudly, "No. HE SLASHED MY LEG WITH HIS CLEATS!"  
The teacher said to Gregory, "I believe him. You will be suspended for this." He called the nurse over and explained what happened. The nurse nodded and gently picked Gamer up and brought him into her office.  
(End flashback)

Gamer finished with, "She told me that it would occasionally cause me some pain for the rest of my life."  
Jasmine said, "I feel so sorry for you."  
Gamer gave her a smile as he replied, "I'm still here, aren't I? It's not like the slash cut my leg off completely."  
Jasmine chuckled as she said, "True. Oh well. Want to go to Twinkle Park?"  
Gamer replied, "Sure."


	2. Jasmine's Heart

Gamer and Jasmine were having fun at Twinkle Park. They had gone on several of the rides already.  
They were trying to decide what ride to go on next, when they heard a voice say, "We meet again, Jasmine Perrywhinkle Flibflammer." Jasmine blushed at hearing her full name. She also turned around to look at who said it. But she had a pretty good idea who it was, since there was only one other person, besides Gamer and herself, who knew her full name. When they saw who it was, she sighed. It was a yellow hedgehog with brown eyes.  
Jasmine said, "Yes we do, Foresco."  
Gamer turned to her and asked in surprise, "Wait a second. You know this guy?"  
Jasmine sighed, "Yes Gamer. We...dated back in middle school." She blushed again and tears appeared in her eyes.  
Foresco smirked evilly, "What happened to your love for me?"  
Jasmine yelled, "You destroyed it! When you cheated on me. Now leave us alone."  
Foresco just shook his head as he replied, "I want you back. And I will get you."  
Jasmine said, "No you won't. I've found my true love." She hugged Gamer, who glared at Foresco.  
Foresco chuckled as he replied, "This lame doofus?" Gamer lost control of his rage, which already grew earlier in the conversation.  
When he transformed, he snarled, "I HATE BEING CALLED LAME!" He launched an energy bomb at Foresco. The impact sent him sprawling to the ground.  
Dark Gamer ran up to Foresco and said, "Now, will you leave us alone?" When Foresco didn't respond, Dark Gamer used his telekinesis to fling Foresco out of Twinkle Park. Dark Gamer calmed down and turned back to normal.  
He turned to Jasmine and said, "I think you should tell me the whole story."  
Jasmine sighed, "All right." She told him what happened back in middle school.

(Flashback; 4 years ago)  
(Jasmine's POV)  
I was looking at Foresco. At the time, I thought he was the one. He looked more handsome every time I saw him. But I was a bit too shy.  
I thought, "Ask him now." So I went up to him.  
He turned to me and asked in a friendly tone, "Hey Jasmine, what do you want?"  
I blushed as I replied nervously, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."  
He smiled as he said, "Sure. I was wondering when you were going to." So that night after school, we came here, to Twinkle Park.  
After the date, we decided to become a couple. But, after 6 months, things turned sour. Why?

I was going to my house one afternoon, when I passed by Foresco's house and heard him kissing someone else. I flew closer to hear and see who. But I could only see Foresco. But the way his body was gave it away.  
Foresco said, "You're a good kisser, babe."  
The girl (I didn't know who she was) replied, "I know."  
Foresco smirked, "Even better than Jasmine." I felt my heart shatter even more.  
The girl chuckled as she replied, "You also told me her full name is stupid. What kind of middle name is 'Perrywhinkle' anyway?"  
Foresco chuckled, "And 'Flibflammer' as a last name." I felt tears streaking down my face. But I didn't want to know who it was he was kissing, my heart couldn't take it. I flew away. The next day, when we saw each other in the park, I walked right up to him.  
He smirked, "Hey, babe." My response was to slap him right in the face.  
He rubbed the spot that I slapped as he yelled, "Owww. What was that for?"  
I said, "You JERK! You cheated on me!"  
He lied, "No I didn't. I love you."  
I sobbed, "No you don't. I heard you cheat on me yesterday." I told him what I heard.  
He lied again, "That's not what you think it was."  
I yelled, "Yes it was. I'm through with you." He tried to keep me from leaving by grabbing my leg, but I shoved him off and teleported away.  
He yelled, "I WILL HAVE YOU BACK!"  
(End flashback)  
(End Jasmine's POV)  
Gamer said, "I feel so sorry for you. Did you ever find out who it was that Foresco cheated on you with?"  
Jasmine shook her head as she replied, "Nope. But since he's here, she'll be here probably."  
They heard a voice say, "You're right."  
They turned to look and Jasmine gasped, "You!"


	3. Another Bully

It was a grey female hedgehog with orange stripes. She had one brown eye and one orange eye.  
She chuckled evilly, "Yes Jasmine. It's me."  
Gamer turned to Jasmine and opened his mouth.  
Jasmine sighed, "Her name is Quizla. She bullied me back in middle school."  
Quizla smirked, "Yup. And I see you have a new boyfriend." She turned to Gamer and said seductively, "Why don't you ditch this ugly thing and come join me? You'll be more satisfied."  
Gamer managed to keep control of his rage as he replied angrily, "No thanks. Me and Jasmine are a couple."  
Jasmine said, "Yes. And why would you want Gamer when you've got Foresco?"  
Quizla scoffed, "Me and Foresco aren't 'officially' dating, so I can still go out with him and anyone else." She turned back to Gamer and added while looking at him seductively, "And your name's Gamer? I like that name."  
Jasmine replied, "Stop trying to get him to go with you. You heard what he said, so go back to my former crush."  
Quizla said, "No. I will get your boyfriend eventually." She chuckled evilly.  
Jasmine snarled, "I'll make you leave!" She launched energy bombs at Quizla until she was knocked out. Then she used her telekinesis to send Quizla flying away.  
After a few seconds, Gamer asked, "I think we both know what happened. Quizla knew about your crush on Foresco, and that you two were dating, so she decided to hurt you even more by getting him to cheat on you with her."  
Jasmine sighed, "That's almost a guarantee." She started tearing up.  
Gamer rubbed her quills as he said, "Shhh. Don't cry. I'm here for you."  
Jasmine smiled and between purrs she replied, "Thanks Gamer."  
Gamer smiled back as he said, "No thanks necessary. You do the same for me."  
Jasmine chuckled, "That's true." After a few more seconds, Gamer stopped rubbing her quills.  
He asked, "Feel better now?"  
Jasmine replied, "Yes. Let's go to the park now."  
Gamer said with a laugh, "Sure. Want me to run us there, or do you want to fly us there?"  
Jasmine thought about it for a few seconds, then replied, "I'll fly us there." She scooped Gamer up and flew them to the park.


	4. Gamer's Other Scar

When they got to the park, they sat down on one of the benches. Jasmine yawned slightly.  
Gamer asked, "Jasmine, do you need to lie down?"  
Jasmine replied, "A little."  
Gamer smiled as he said, "Okay. Just lay down on my lap." She did so, then gave him a hug. But when she did, the spot where she hugged him on his front made him wince slightly.  
She asked in concern, "Gamer, are you hiding another scar?"  
Gamer looked wide-eyed and he quickly replied, "No."  
Jasmine sat back up and glared at him as she said, "Are you?"  
Gamer sighed, "All right, all right. I am hiding another scar. Here, you can see it." He lifted his shirt up to reveal a slash mark on his right side, just above his bellybutton that ran up about an inch.  
Jasmine asked, "How'd you get that one?"  
Ganer sighed again, "This one I actually gave myself." Jasmine gasped when she heard this. Gamer said, "I know. Why would I do this to myself? Well..." He told her about that night.

(Flashback; 4 years ago today)  
12 year-old Gamer was still getting used to going Dark every other day from 8:00 to midnight.  
He wondered, "If I try to fall asleep while in my Dark form, would my rage take over? Or would I simply have a nightmare?" Since that day was one of his transforming days, he would be able to find out that night.  
A few hours later, he was in the desert. When it was 8:00, the transformation hit.  
When it was complete, Dark Gamer said to himself, "All right, time to find out." So he laid down on the sand, closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. A few minutes later, he did fall asleep. But the result was not his rage taking over, or a "true" nightmare. Instead, he dreamt of how good is life would've been if Leroy had never been born. When he woke up, he looked at himself again and sighed.  
He thought, "I hate Leroy for taking that life away from me." His rage started to take over, but he resisted giving in and going on a rampage of destruction. But it still seemed like it was going to take over. He knew what he had to do. He had to let some of it out, or it would consume him. Since he was the only one in the desert, he had to hurt himself. So, he used one of his claws and slashed his right side, from just above the bellybutton and ran it up about an inch. He winced in pain as he did so. When he removed his claw, he saw that the blood that came from the wound was black, like his skin.  
He sighed, "Guess that drug also changes my blood color. Oh well." His rage went down to normal levels for him when he's in his dark form."  
(End Flashback)

Jasmine said, "I feel so sorry for you."  
Gamer sniffled as he replied, "It's all right. I just wish that the life I could've had in the dream back then was real."  
Jasmine smiled as she said, "But, everything happens for a reason. The whole thing with your Dark form, the reason behind that was so that we could have a stronger relationship when I found out, for example."  
Gamer smiled back as he replied, "You're right." They kissed. When they broke apart, he said, "I love you Jasmine."  
Jasmine smiled as she replied, "I love you too, Gamer."


End file.
